Ideas for the Game (Fan Made)
What would you most want implemented in the game? New class of heroes New bosses New weapons Upgraded Quests Other features EDIT : Refrain from posting ideas in the very page itself, You must be wondering what the purpose of this page, am I right? Well this page will give you a system, a system of what you wanted to be added on the game, but of course, is very rare to happen since it's just coming from our own ideas/accord. So to start it all of, the main question of this page is : • What classes would you likely want to be added in the game? • What will be the starting skill and final skill of this class be? • What kinds of weapons would you like this class to use? • Inside the game, what features do you want to be added? (More questions will be added once I get to think of some other more questions) (Be sure to frequently visit this page okay?) I'll be the one start answering it all off to give you guys some ideas. • I want a class called Lancer or Halberdier. '• (For Lancer)' Starting skill would be ''Pierce, ''where my char. would dash to a target then appear behind the enemy. It's like Fighter's Charge Skill, but the only difference is that the char will appear at the back of the target. Final skill would be ''Skyfall ''where the Lancer class would leap up in the air then falls down the target area, damages all enemies around the landing place and would knock them down ''(if the enemy doesn't have trip immunity).'' '(For Halberdier)' Starting skill would be ''Bash where the char. hits the single enemy and stunning it for a couple of seconds.' '''Final skill would be ''The Great Cleave. It looks like the Reaper's Spinning Skill, but instead of Purple colored, it's Red Orange-y looking and cleaves around the caster which then damages every enemy around him. Does quite a damage though since it only hits once.' '• For Lancer, it'll usually prefer weapons like Spears, Naginatas, and Lances.' '''For ''Halberdier, preferrably Halberds, Long-Handled Axes, or Naginatas.' '• What I want to be added in the game, well not added but IMPROVED. I want them to improve the quest system. Like add another personnel inside the tavern and there you ask for certain quests, 3 as the maximum amount and will reward you with an item or a specific amount of gold. If you want to remove the quest just press X or Slide-to-remove fashion would be good. Finally, a refresh button where you could pick the quest based on your level or difficulty of the task. The quest types would be : ' '''Delivery - Bring a specific item to the required destination around the map then return to questmaster to obtain reward.' Item Collection - Defeat bosses to obtain a quest item (X) times or different bosses to gather different ingrediends to create that quest item. Slayer - Kill a specific boss (X) times or Kill different bosses for the reward. '''Last Man Standing - ''Survival Mode : Remain alive for a degree of Waves. And with these quests done, there'll be something to cheer you up, for every quest accomplished, your fame increases dramatically. The higher the fame, the better, why? To compete for other players of course! There. Hope you guys get involved with this page as well, I want you guys to run your ideas wild! Be creative! Uniqueness is A MUST! Boo for those who'll copy each player's ideas. Now, let the crazy brainstorming for Fanfictions Begin! 'BONUS WEAPONS' Everyday''(if I can manage)'' I'll be adding bonus weapons. Weapons are random and are all originally made by me :) Also, whom of you guys are interested in naming the weapons? I AM!! I'll post a picture, then I'll pick the best name for the weapon based on the number of people who votes for it First Weapon (Dragon's Tail) Legend says that this weapon was made with one of the finest steel, some say it has this '''Dragon's Tail '''forged inside the steel itself! Second Weapon (The Cleaver's Point) Ever seen a cleaver's pointy end? Who said the pointy part was located at the end? Carved to fit three stingers at the edge and one atop to end the foe's Misery. Third Weapon (Lumen Illumina) Discovered in the ruins of the depths of an elven tribe's secret cave who worships the moon. It's edges are trimmed to have resemblance to their deity, -- The Moon. Fourth Weapon (The "Balance") A Shielded Blade? How're you supposed to kill anything with tha-- Oh cool.. that shield seems to be moveable up/down-wards.. EVEN COOLER! It could split revealing the blade and become longer to protect the bearer from further harm. Kinky~ Fifth Weapon (Carapace) ' ' A relic passed from generations.. The scaley appearance it showcases highlights the heart of their strength, that if a piece breaks down, another piece takes that broken part's place. By adapting the armor of the insects they see in their environment-- the '''Carapace' was created.'' Sixth Weapon (Cerulean Cut) Giant Swords are wielded only by the strongest men! '''Cerulean Cut', made from beautiful cerulean metals, rarely seen at the depths the deep blue sea. They discovered it's great durability and decided to entirely make the core of the sword using this metal. '' Seventh Weapon (Nemesis) ' ' Combining the art of destruction and mystical metals, the '''Nemesis, '''an overwwhelming creation that brings a bitter death to those struck by its unearthly blade. If they however lived by that, there's no way the gas couldn't have reached their destination, the heart, for the fatal blow. Eighth Weapon (Brandisher) ' ' Known for its sharp blade, '''Brandisher' was one of the legendary swords to have ever been made in the world. Its sharpness reached a peak that can even radiate an aura that's as sharp as the blade. Weapon Enhancers, fearing the power of this creation, created a material to constrict its powers and secure it inside the scabbard. Still not contented of the restriction they've made, they even degraded the powers of the blade through Rune Prisoning. As time pass by, the magic placed on the blade for resistance was slowly being chipped away, thus regaining the power of the old blade of how powerful it was before. '' Ninth Weapon (Oxhorn) Made with one of the heaviest metals. Its size is somewhat irrelevant to its weight rendering it almost impossible to wield. Thankfully, Weapon Enhancers came up with the idea to put a charm at the end of the handle to remove excess weight and make the person who uses it look like holding a normal sword. Through and through the talents of the enhancers propelled making the sword carried single-handedly but deadly with every strikes. Tenth Weapon (The Carving Knife) ' ' Fixed to a large hilt, the top being a short blade; still as deadly as any other swords. The protection it provides? 90% (May vary according to holding stance). Eleventh Weapon (Razor-edge) ' ' They say that the thicker the sword, the harder to cut with it. Blacksmiths found a way to break this belief, adapting the techniques of making a samurai, doing the hundred-fold metal smithing and furtherly flattening the blade. All those work gave birth to a sword as thin as a paper but as hard as a normal sword. To increase the durability, they crafted 2 tubes that secretes Mysterious Liquid, this liquid magnificently hardens the steel and improves the durability of the weapon. Twelfth Weapon (Cult's Chaos) '' '' It used to be a staff, but a number of heretic cultist thought it needed more "Sharpness" to bring order. Eventually, it did brought order, but the selfishness of the people inside the cult did not falter, thus made them to want for more power. They slayed, killed and murdered anyone who wanted to take the weapon away from them, one cultist thought this to be unfair because he was weak and could not use the weapon himself. He decided to input his soul inside the weapon itself, devouring anyone who tries to possess it/him. Thirteenth Weapon (Excalibur) The Legendary Sword that was drawn out by the King. Its power was said to be limitless for as long as the sword remains intact with the bearer, some say that the sword's the one giving the user the power to remain conscious and strong to keep on living. Others say that it was a God's gift to humankind. It was also dubbed to be crafted in heavens as to how the blade still remains unscratched and the sharpest of its kind. Elders whom witnessed the power of the sword said that it purifies evil just by glancing at the blade. '' Fourteenth Weapon '(Shark's Fin)' ''A sword that resembles one of the terrors of the sea, --the Shark. Legend says that the design were it was taken from came from a weird looking shark that had jagged teeth not only in its mouth but also on its fins. Razor sharp that it can slice through a boat's hull. A traveller saw this magnificent shark and decided to base his next work, a Sword, to it. Rumors say that he never stopped at this, the weapons derived from the Shark was given to skillful swordsmen and was never heard of ever again. Fifteenth Sword (Swan's Grace) An animal's grace is greatly portrayed by the Swan, however, not all individual sees this as a good thing. One saw the Swan's Grace as deadly as anything in comparison; he said that he could feel death from an elegant creature regardless of its appearance. The sword smith stated that anything in this world can be devastating, we're just untroubled by them. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Watercooler